Deutschland 86
Deutschland 86 is a ten-episode German television series starring Jonas Nay as Martin Rauch who in 1983 was sent to the West as an undercover spy for the Stasi. It is the follow up series to Deutschland 83, which aired in Germany and the US in 2015 and the UK in 2016. It is a co-production between AMC Networks' SundanceTV and RTL Television by the production company, UFA Fiction, with international distribution by RTL Group's Fremantle Media International. Due to the low ratings for Deutschland 83, this series will premiere in Germany on Amazon Prime Video and in the United States in 2018 on SundanceTV. In the UK, as with Deutschland 83, broadcaster Channel 4 has acquired the rights. Plot Abandoned by Moscow and desperate for cash, the East German leadership pushes their secret operatives to experiment with global capitalism and save their sinking socialist ship. Long banished to Africa for his sins in 1983, Martin Rauch is now sent back into the field. Dark deals and a dangerous mission lead him to South Africa, Angola, Libya, Paris, West Berlin and finally back to East Berlin, where he must make an impossible decision.http://www.fremantlemedia.com/filming-begins-on-deutschland-86/ Cast * Jonas Nay - Martin Rauch / Moritz Stamm, code name Kolibri. Martin, a border patrol guard from East Germany, who goes undercover in West Germany as an aide-de-camp to General Edel, using the pseudonym Moritz Stamm. * Maria Schrader - Lenora Rauch, Martin's aunt and one of his handlers for the Stasi. She is a Stasi agent with cover as a Cultural Attache at the DDR's liason group in Bonn, the StaV. * Alexander Beyer - Tobias Tischbier, a professor at the University of Bonn and Martin's handler who works in the Stasi's foreign arm, the Hauptverwaltung Aufklärung aka HVA. * Sonja Gerhardt - Annett Schneider, Martin's fiance who lives in Kleinmachnow, East Germany. In Deutschland 83, she was pregnant with his child and was also in a relationship with colleague Thomas Posimski until he was sent to the West as punishment for distributing banned books. * Sylvester Groth - Walter Schweppenstette, Lenora's boss in the Stasi. In the final episode of Deutschland 83 it is also revealed that he is Martin's father. * Carina Wiese - Ingrid Rauch, Martin's mother who lives in Kleinmachnow, East Germany. She was also at one time in a relationship with Schweppenstette and gave birth to their son Martin. * Ludwig Trepte - Alex Edel, General Edel's son who serves in the military with Martin. In Deutschland 83, it was revealed he is gay and slept with Tobias Tischbier, whose boyfriend later revealed to him that he was HIV positive. He asked Alex to get himself tested for the virus and following Alex returning home while his father was also in the house, a gunshot rang out. Alex survived while his father perished. * Vladimir Burlakov - Thomas Posimski, a colleague of Annett's who is sent to the West after distributing banned books. He had also been in a romantic relationship with her after Martin was sent to the West. * Anke Engelke - * Fritzi Haberlandt - * Lavinia Wilson - * Florence Kasumba - * Chris Veres - Tim, an American G.I. based in West Berlin who is gay but closeted. He works alongside Alex Edel. Episodes Reception References Category:Real Life